Always
by Noami Sonomi Kaname
Summary: Cuando todo parece estar por perderse, Aladdín mira muy dentro de sí. Reflexiona acerca de todo lo que le ha ocurrido ultimamente y sus sentimientos sobre esa persona...


Ahí estamos, el mundo a punto de colapsar. Todos apuntando sus armas hacia nosotros, a Hakuryuu-niisan, Judar-kun, Alibaba-kun y a mí... Mi nombre es Aladdín y soy un viajero, un magi, no hay mucho más que decir de mí.

Actualmente somos nosotros cuatro la entera creación, nuestra forma de pensar sobre la del resto. Luchamos para vencer, que abran sus ojos y vean la realidad.

Estoy agotado, mis ropas están destrozadas y algunas partes tienen los bordes negruzcos por el fuego. Sangran mis brazos, el rostro, el pecho por los rasguños de la batalla. La sangre que brota a borbotones de los cortes, el ardor que quema mi piel. La respiración agitada, el aire que entra con urgencia a mis pulmones y sale en un intento en vano de recuperar el aliento. Tiemblan mis brazos ya sin fuerza, pero me mantengo firme, me aferro a mi báculo sin dejarme caer hacia la muerte segura. El poco magoi que corre por mi cuerpo me mantiene consciente y es todo lo que necesito ahora. El rukh trata de introducir más energía en mí, mas este lo asimila lentamente. Tal vez demasiado, al menos puedo vivir...

 ** _Vivir..._**

― _Qué palabra más curiosa..._ ―Exhalo aire con la boca entreabierta.

Lo que conocemos está a punto de romperse, camina sobre una cuerda floja entre prevalecer o perecer, entre el mal y bien, la vida y la muerte. Es sobre nuestros hombros, los pocos que no nos dejamos engañar por este nuevo destino quienes tenemos la responsabilidad de devolver todo a la normalidad.

Ya no puedo más y solo observo. De un momento a otro me volví un espectador que contempla en cámara lenta a mi candidato rey arrasar con aquello que quiere destruirnos.

 ** _Pensé..._**

Comienzo a pensar, a revivir cada instante de mi vida desde mi inimaginable nacimiento hasta como llegué a ese momento. Lo que está entre el principio y el fin logró hacerme cambiar, poco a poco, convirtiéndome en alguien que **_nunca_** había imaginado ser. Una persona rodeada de gente a la que quiere, que no se siente sola ni fuera de lugar. Cada individuo que se cruzó en mi camino contribuyó a formar la persona que soy ahora. Los nombres y sus rostros pasaron por mi mente como un rio, en algunos me detenía acompañado de algún preciado recuerdo o sobre lo que yo pensaba de ellos. Sin embargo, todo se detuvo en ella...

 ** _En ti..._**

Quisiera romper esas cadenas que atan al mundo entero a un deseo que solo es mentira y falsedad, y no solo por ellos, sino por ti. No soporto ver cómo te lanzas a un destino al que **_nunca_** te habrías arrodillado si hubieras tenido la oportunidad de elegir. Con todo lo que has hecho para levantarte, dejar el pasado atrás y perdonar a aquel que te hizo daño. No puedo permitir que eso pase... que tus esfuerzos sean echados a la basura.

Sé que **_nunca_** extenderás esa mano hacia a mí, para ti soy un pequeño niño que una vez te hizo enfadar mucho. Uno con el que **_nunca_** congeniarás. **_Siempre_** estaré por detrás de alguien a quien más aprecias, Alibaba-kun **_siempre_** ha ocupado un lugar muy especial en tu corazón ¿No es así? Pero no importa, si gracias a él puedes seguir viviendo, si con eso puedo verte sonreír verdaderamente de felicidad en el día a día. Es por eso que, junto a mis amigos, nos enfrentamos contra todo el universo. Aun así, si sirvo de apoyo para alguien más te devuelva el juicio, daré todo lo que tengo.

¡No debes rendirte tan fácil! ¡No has sufrido tanto para entregarte a este suicidio colectivo! Siento rabia de tan solo pensar que mi voz no puede llegarte y que por tanto que grite será como si **_nunca_** te hubiese hablado.

 ** _Siempre_** tendemos a anhelar cosas que ** _nunca_** podremos tener, pero en cierto modo eso mantiene nuestra esperanza, pequeños sueños e ilusiones que nos mantienen en pie. Aunque no **_siempre_** esos sueños se harán realidad en el futuro.

 ** _Soñé_**...

Con una familia que probablemente no tendré, pero tengo amigos que son como si tuviera una. No se puede tener lo que uno quiere, a veces algo similar conforma la soledad que a uno le asalta el corazón.

 ** _Soñé..._**

Con ver este mundo tan grande y pude lograrlo, aunque quien me llevó a este **_nunca_** pudo recorrerlo por completo conmigo. _Ugo-kun, seguramente me estás observando desde el palacio sagrado junto a mamá y papá. ¿Estoy haciéndolo bien? ¿Estoy decepcionándolos?_ He descubierto tanto aquí, he ganado tanto y perdido tanto. Conseguí amigos, risas, sonrisas, recuerdos felices atados a música que retumba en mis oídos al recordar. Y entre esos pedazos de mi pasado, en un punto obtuve algo mucho más precioso, amar a alguien. No como una amistad o una familia, un amor que va más allá. Un amor que te hace suspirar y perderte en sus ojos.

 ** _Tengo una ilusión..._**

Algo pequeño para muchos, aunque muy grande para mí. Me pregunto si se cumplirá, o formará parte de mis memorias. _Ser amado por quien deseo._ Seguramente se convertirá recuerdo de mi primer amor _que_ _ **siempre**_ tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón. O, tal vez la vida me dé una oportunidad y esto que ahora siento no se formará en parte del pasado.

― _¿Podré llegar a hacer un camino a tu corazón?_ ―murmuré sin darme cuenta.

Al principio apenas te tragaba, eras una mujer desesperante a la que miraba raro cuando pasaba cerca. Sin embargo, en algún punto de mi vida lo que tenía establecido de ti había cambiado totalmente. **_Era amor..._** y me di cuenta muy tarde, cuando habían pasado tres años de estar lejos de ti. Fue la añoranza de no poder verte y el vacío que generabas en mi fue lo que me hizo darme cuenta. _Sonrío a mis adentros ante esto._

Pase lo que pase, **_siempre_** estaré a tu lado. **_Siempre_** contaras conmigo aun si no soy para ti lo mismo que tú eres para mí. Lo que siento **_nunca_** cambiara y **_jamás_** te odiaré por ello. Mi amor **_siempre_** crecerá Kougyoku y será solo para ti. Tú, la dueña de mi corazón, quien hizo que conociera lo que es amar de verdad. Tú, la persona por la que daría la vida sin replanteármelo.

Luego de unos minutos, que parecieron años si ahora lo reflexiono, me lanzo nuevamente a combatir, a darle una mano de ayuda a mi mejor amigo. La mujer a quien amo cruza mi campo de visión un par de veces y cada una de ellas me da más fuerza.

Repentinamente alzo la mirada al sol, ese astro que apenas se asomaba entre nubarrones grises. Los finos rayos del sol cubren mi rostro. Cerré los ojos, suspiro y digo en un tono relativamente audible:

―Si este mundo no se destruye... si todos podemos seguir viviendo aquí... ¿Tendré una oportunidad de ocupar un lugar más especial en tu corazón Kougyoku-oneesan?

Es Alibaba quien casualmente escucha mi rara confesión y arquea una ceja confundido. Lo ignoro y enfoco mi atención en lo importante...

 ** _Salvar este mundo... el mundo al que siempre protegeré para seguirte viendo sonreír._**

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Noami-chan reportándose 7u7**

 **Esto surgió de una plática sobre Harry Potter con mi hermana mayor del alma argentinazafon a quien le dedico esto ya que la mayoría de las veces cuando hablo con ella me termino inspirando.**

 **Empezó como varios fragmentos sin conexión alguna que acompañaban a alguna imagen de esta OTP, de alguna manera los uní todos para formar esto. No tiene mucha acción que digamos pero me parece como agradable a la lectura. O por lo menos a mi XD**

 **Espero que lo disfruteeeen u**

 **Noami-chan**


End file.
